Computer systems are becoming increasingly complex. It is not unusual for a single computer system to include a combination of several computer components. Though the components may include diverse types of equipment (e.g., telephonic equipment or computing equipment), system users usually prefer that the system be housed in a common enclosure. This preference influenced the development of rack storage devices (Racks). Racks are standard in the computer industry and allow components to be placed within them in a modular fashion such that various combinations of components can be integrated into a single system.
A number of vendors sell standard EIA (Electronics Industries Association) racks, which comply with EIA specifications including size limitations. Many of these racks employ a fairly simple slide device for securing the system components within the rack. The slide device extends from the rack cabinet to facilitate the accessing of the component and retracts into the cabinet to allow for the in-place securing of the component. The slide device is not, however, essential.
Whether a rack employs the slide device or some other component mounting device, the component, itself, must be connected to the rack in a secure manner. Conventionally, this secure connection is provided with a series of male and female threaded devices. In these conventional systems, the threaded devices connect the component, or some part of it, to the housing. Additional threaded devices may also be used to mount pull handles onto the component. These pull handles allow the component to be pulled from the rack once the component is no longer secured in place.
There are several disadvantages associated with the conventional approach's reliance on threaded devices. For example, the conventional system requires the use of a significant number of parts at each secure connection point (e.g., a bolt, a washer and a nut). This in turn creates at least two complications. First, the conventional system creates alignment issues (i.e., the nut, which is secured to the rack cabinet and is intended to receive the bolt, must be correctly located relative to the bolt). And second, the combination of numerous parts and manufacturing challenges (e.g., alignment problems), necessarily increases manufacturing costs.
An additional problem arises when a user seeks to un-secure and/or re-secure a component within the rack. The un-secure/re-secure procedure is unduly time consuming and complicated as a result of the many threaded parts. Frequently, a component will be secured in place at four or more connection points. As a result, the user must unthread at least four bolts from their associated receiving nuts and keep track of these four bolts while the component is in an unsecured state.